titan fall meets attack on titan
by trexoil
Summary: Anew pilot named max has joined the angel city elite and they have a more personal interest in seeking answers and mysteries within the Frontier max has been sent to a new world unaware of what's on it with his newly assigned titan,the thing is so has a new member of the apex predators also with his newly assigned titan mike,they will get contact with the locals.
1. Chapter 1 welcome

**(thank you a lot for reading my story it means a lot, and please leave a review if you can so I know how to improve it it helps, also I'm still kinda new at writing so I might switch form 1st person to 3rd person sorry and please leave feed back if you want and I don't any of the rights to the game or anime in any way)**

 **Max's pov**

Max sat alone in his quarters as he held his helmet which had a red marking going down the center of it and a design of playing cards on the side,with its own blue visore in his two hands,it was only yesterday he was a rifle man but now he was a pilot and proud to be one,the commander Robert Barker told him that he would be receive a titan one of his very own,max moves in his seat to excited to work with his new mechanical partner and couldn't help but think of his new titan

"Which model would it be?"he thought"maybe...a north star?oh no maybe a ion"he thought barely able to stay still thinking of it

 **Knock knock knock** there was a knock on his door max puted his smart pistol in his holster in his olive drab outfit with his olive green Shemagh covered around his neck he answers the door and finds it to be Robert Barker the commander of the angel city elites and a group he was proud to be off.

"Cmon kid"he said holding a flask in his left hand "we have your new titan ready...your gonna like it"he spoke,and lead him to a bay area with spectres walking around the area as they walked in

Max followed trying to keep a straight face as he thought of his new titan he walked into the bay area only to find a giant mass and what seemed to be a Vanguard-class titan the Variant seemed to be a Monarch,his face lighted up but he tried to keep it form not as he went up and touched it as he heard the AI pod inside come alive.

" **Welcome max rifle man you are now newly conformed pilot for 15847 or monarch"** said the AI voice of the titan in a slightly mechanical sense which also felt alive in a way,as a blue light which seemed to be a eye lighted up and looked around the area,as the hatch to inside the titan opened

"Hello...monarch"said max as the titan looked back at him" **my destination is 15847 but you may refer to me as monarch if you wish as it is my production verrent"**

"Ok then...got it…"he said as he watched in awe at his new titan and the AI that was in it

 **Pov mike apex predators out of world station**

He was certain he did a good job on the test to become a pilot,he saw what the pilots could do on the battlefield and how their were able to shift the tides of war in a couple of short hours of just being in the of this was why he was so determined to become one a pilot and to live up the name they have,he was raised on the frontier but he didn't agree with how the militia did things,by attacking parts of the MIC which helped to maintain order and peace he knew without the mic there would be no law whatsoever and what the militia were doing was the right thing,but it wasn't the right way to do it

He slowly and nervously got up and opened his door with slight hesitation, into the cordor of the station he was sitting on,only to find a pilot helmet laying there on the ground in front his door,one with a red visor and was painted a gun metal grey on the top and a lighter sliver on the sides,he knew what this meant,by him receiving the helmet his mentor passed him,and soon he would be getting his own titan along with the AI that came along with it.

He suddenly heard footsteps as he looked out into the hallway only to find it Kuben Blisk the boss of the apex predators who scuffed at looking at max

"Hpf so what your a pilot now?just now if you get killed,by some person out there,know it wasn't a hard fight"he said as he passed him wearing his white uniform without sleeves "come"he said

Mike just followed not wanting to upset him as he carried his newly founded hemate with him he had spent over 100 hours in the training pod and his fighting skills were sharp do to mussial memory but for some reason he couldn't help but feel uneasy about something,but he lead him into a hanger area but it was inclosed almost as he looked up what he saw made him smile,it was a Scorched Earth class titan a heavy titan type as he touched the chasey and looked into its red glareing eye as the AI spoke the titan was a blackish tent but mainly gun metal gray with red highlights

" **Welcome pilot mike I am your newly assigned titan and work forward to working with you, I have our first assignment listed for us"** spoke the titan as mike watched "our first assignment?"

" **Yes to investigate a new planet,we have not made contact with it and we will be the first on it"** spoke the ai to him as max looked at Kuben Blisk who just nodded

" **The planets civilization if any seem to be non existent for this we will be deployed on it"** spoke the ai once again as mike just nodded not knowing what else to say "you'll have 6 hours rest before hand" spoke Kuben Blisk as he walked away leaving him and his new titan

 **Meanwhile on the planet**

"So their gonna go on an expedition?"asked a soldier with the military police emblem on their uniform

"I guess so those crazy scouts,like i say if your to crazy and to full of bravery its a quick way to get eaten out there"snickered the other military police that's on duty

Carts and wagons full of supplies gathered in the streets along with many soldiers wearing 3 dimensional maneuver gear on hours back lined up on the streets right in front of the gate in the wall "ok! Today marks the 51st expedition beyond the wall!"shouted Erwin Smith as the gate be gained to rise and opean.


	2. Chapter 2 planet side

**(Author's note thank you for taking your time to reading this story, please leave a review if you can thanks and if you have any tips feel free to tell me)**

 **Mike spent the next hours cleaning his equipment and his jump pack making sure all was right he cleaned out his smart pistol mk5 along with his grapple hook that he had equipment and his R-201 Special Operations Assault Rifle,he also went to scorch his newly assigned titan and made sure everything was fully working to its best for his first deployment as a pilot.**

"So our first...is there any information about the planet?"he asked scorch

scorchs red light in the center of his chasey lit up right above the apex predators emblem that was painted on its gunmetal grey paint

" **No"** He responded back in a stail voice almost as he stood in the hanger bay area with his T-203 Thermite Launcher; a single-shot, break-action grenade launcher designed for use with scorch only.he stood where the titans would be dropped for titanfall and into combat

" **We will be landing in a forest area there we will be by ourselves and we will be picked up a couple days after our scouting mission** " spoke scorch in as stail voice again as the red light that eliminated from the titan stared at mike

"Ok then."spoke mike softly with slight hint of fear in his voice as he spoke to himself as he climbed into scorches open entrance way

" **10 minutes until drop"** said such as mike waited eagerly

 **Said the automated voice as the chamber opened and launched scorch and mike out to the planet below followed by max and monarch,some what unaware of each other and what was on the planet.**

In the sky there was a ball of fire and glowing hot metal as it smashed pass the oxygen of the planet,and the object **BASED into the ground with force** ,as the object looked around and then stood up right with a red light shining out of the dust cloud that was created by the initial impact of the crashing titan.

Mike pov

As it looks around and its front bay door opened and out stepped mike as he gazed out into the a small patch of woods facing him,but interestingly with no other life forms around

"Why isn't anyone here?"asked mike as his helmet visor lit up and he looked more closer,as he climbed down from scotch

" **yes we have made no contact with any one,this is one of the new worlds found,my sensors show a town near,if we cut through the woods we should make it in 2 hours"** scotch respond as it shifted its massive body weight and be gained to walk into the woods with mike following closely behind him

 **The two walked for 2 hours before they came to clearing mike stumbling from time to time and looking behind him**

Mike stopped as he watches the ground "hey...check it"

he said as he looked at a body that seemed to have been stomped into the ground with some type of mechanical device attached to the hips of the person,they also seemed to have a green shade of hood on with a lair of blue and white wings on the shoulder pads and on the back of the seem to be uniform.

Scotch turned to meet mike as he seem to be eyeing the body" **the blood is still running all evidence suggests that,the person in question was killed recently,the mechanical and clothing the person has shows there is a civilization,as for what killed the subject that is unknown"**

"Well it's a not wanted death...he was ripped in half then stomped on…"he bends down and tears off the wing patch on the dead body they found"white and blue wings…"he scuffed"look at me i could fly like a bird and now im dead,dead bird,dead fucking bird"

he looked at the green rain hoodie the soldier was wearing"interesting…wings...like freedom…"

His titan watched as scorch took the maneuver gear from the dead body" **this equipment would allow for extreme mobility much like your jump kit,i will take it back for research" he said as he puted the maneuver gear into the chassis of himself**

mike said as he looked through the pockets of the dead soldier they found before tossing the patch on the dead soldier"let's get out of here"mike be gained to walk as scorch watched him and followed

 **After one more hour they came across a village but it seemed life less**

Mike walked out in front of scorch as stomping could be heard and he looked to the right of him"w-wha...is that"he said as scorch looked

"A...giant...naked….man…?"the creature that was running towards them was at least 15 meters in size"take it down"said mike as scorch leveled its T-203 Thermite Launcher and shot dead at the head of the creature that was running towards them

The creature fell to the ground with a hard **thud** sound as steam rose from it as it was somewhat do to the fire but the creature seemed to get back up again,mike climbed into scorch as they got ready for whatever the in hell there creature was,as out of nowhere it launched and pinned scorch by its wrist forcing scorch to drop its Thermite Launcher

"Dame..wait here" mike climbed out and quickly jumped using his jump back to get behind the creature and shot at the back of its neck using his rifle ripping through body tissue and destroying the creatures neck altogether as it fell to the ground

" **Many thanks pilot,this creature we have encounter is human like,but is unknown by any data we have on it at this moment"**

"This thing stopped when i destroyed its back neck area...from now on attack the neck,that should do it"

Scorch picked up his T-203 Thermite Launcher and looked" **noted pilot"** as more loud thuds could be heard coming this time 3 more of the giant creatures were coming their way sprinting to them in an unnatural way as the leading one arms seemed to be bend in a manner that its jointed had to be shattered and broken to be able to even move in such a manner

"Take them out"scorch shot its massive rifle as the leading creatures legs as it came **crashing** down tumbling and tripping the second one behind it,

As mike quickly shot his grapple hook on a nearby building to use his momentum to get behind the other running one which was fixed on scorch,mike shot the back of its neck 10 times unloading almost half the magazine as the creature fell,along with mike who landed at ground level"dame it would be hard to even get away form these things"mike thought

Scorch came running as it bashed its foot into the back of the other creatures neck with all its weight as it easily snapped its neck,before the other creature looking up and having its face kicked in by scorch as it shot its eyes with his T-203 Thermite Launcher and burned it from the inside out and smashed is neck in from behind.

Mike looked"nice these things are to ugly..."he says

as scorch looked around and lifted his pilot and placed him on top of a nearby building as mike looked out to only hear the sound of what seemed to be galloping horses .


	3. Chapter 3 hello

( **thank you for reading this chapter and as always comment if you would like so i know how to fix anything and please leave a like because its nice)**

 **Mike looked form where the sound was coming form**

"Hear that?can't be those giants...might be locals if so back off and let me make contact he last thing i want is a bunch of people form a backwater world to see a giant titan with me,epicall when they have to fight these things off"

Scorch looked at mike " **understood"**

he respond as he begins to walk in the opposite direction but still in view and just in time before the hours arrived on scene at what just unfolded

Mike watched as 3 hours with humans mounted on them slowly entered the area and watched the dead titan bodys now smoking as their seted their eyes on mike and drew 2 baldes that were hooked to a black cable like the same very one to that odd devise he found earlier in the woods a while were a very odd uniform with the same green hoodie over their brown leather jacket with what seems to be a winged patch over laying their left chest pocket along with the the wings being on their back.

"Uh hello!"yelled mike

To them unsure of what their intentions were as the leader of the small unit a male with short blond hair and bangs on the side of his head peaked up at mike smiling like he found it funny what he just heard,he even seemed somewhat shocked at what he had just said almost like he was completely alien to them just as much as this new planet was as alien to mike.

Mike watched with his helmet and his deep red visore that helped to make his voice sound almost unnatural in a way,as the leader of the groups smile left his face.

"Who are you! And where you come from!?state now or you will be killed!"yelled the blond leader as he stared coldly right at mike.

As the two other soldiers to his both left and right side looked at the area and the titans that were brought down because of him and then forced right back onto mike looking at his hip area before staring right as his whole body ready for a fight.

Mike's helmet communication function lit up as an incoming transmission was coming in,he knew who it was coming from "only one mother fucker at a time like this"he thought"the one and only Kuben Blisk"

"Listen up runt,don't let any of the god damn fucking IMC,or i'll kill you,looks like your gonna have to fight now remember now...they kill you they're better y'a kill them your better remember that now boy"he said and stopped the connection as mike was left to think about what to do

"answer!GOD DAMN IT!"souted the leader of the group as mike began to slowly walk up to them,all of them having what seemed to be swords with a odd looking grip and hilt reading and armed for a fight

"Stop please,i'm a human not a ...giant..."mike said as he reached back and took of his pilot helmet showing his true face,brown eyes and black hair

They looked"ok who are you with?and how did you kill 3 tit-"just as they spoke a green smoke stream could be seen in the air

"Here come and dont try anything...or i swear..."said one of the members on horseback somewhat scared as they offered a place on their mount to mike as he climbed on and they head to the smoke

 **11 minutes of traveling**

Eventually they reached some sort of encampment as soldier pushed mike off

"Hey we found this guy...he killed 3 titans without maneuver gear….think he's a titan shifter?...i say we take him in"said one of the soldiers

"That's up to erwin"said another

"Look at the shit he's wearing…"

All eyes were on him with many swords drawn at him also but mike was sure he could fight them after all he trained as much in hand to hand in the training pod it was muscle memory

He placed the helmet back on as he just watched the area

"where do you come from?"asked a man with blond hair and eyebrows that spoke n a rather cold tone but everyone seem to respect him,and even seem to look up to him like a father figure

"Does it matter?"he responded back looking at the man with his gunmetal grey helmet and deep red visor,the man seemed to be the highest rank in the group

'How about you stop being so rude?"said a seconde soldier with black hair he stood smaller then the blind man but the two had the same cold expression in their eyes like they could care less about who dies and who dosent as long as it keeps their cause going

"Corporal levi"said one of the soldiers

At that moment Mike knew he was in some shit now


End file.
